


The Cake Incident

by Adara_Rose



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Bad Cooking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, little moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving a Grimm in charge of the kitchen is a bad idea. Especially on your birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyMidget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/gifts).



> "That's like just last year on my birthday,  
> He lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
> And every smoke the detector in the house  
> was going off  
> and he was just about to cry until I took him in my arms  
> And I tried not to let him see me laugh."  
> -Brad Paisley, Little Moments (with switched pronouns)

Monroe had had a pretty good birthday so far, with presents from several people he hadn't known cared enough to give him presents. From Frank and Barry Rabe he received a new winter coat that probably cost more than his monthly house payment, Roddy had given him a homemade cd of himself playing the violin. From holly he had received a basket full of fruits and berries she had picked herself in the woods and hansel and Gretchen gave him a seashell bracelet that was very feminine but he still wore with pride. But the best present had been having lunch with Rosalie, who over vegetarian lasagne had told him that she wished him and his new love all the best. And she had meant it. 

Now he was driving home in his little car, humming along to the radio. He parked outside his house and got out of the car, still humming off-key. He cooking wait to see Nick; even though they finally were together and the Grimm slept in his arms every night he still missed him terribly whenever they were apart.

He froze on the drive way. Staring in growing horror at the smoke coming of the front door. No! This could not be happening! The panic fell over him in one fell blow, like a bucket of ice, and he ran towards the front door. In his desperation he ripped the door clean of its hinges and ran inside, half-voged, screaming for Nick over the hysterical shrieks of the smoke detectors. When he receives no reply, his fear rose to a level where he could hardly think. His instincts kicked in and he followed them to the kitchen, the source of the smoke. He made it into the kitchen just to see Nick turn of the oven, ripping it open to let out a huge cloud of hot smoke. At this point they were both coughing and Monroe ripped open the window over the sink.  
"Dude" he said once the majority of the smoke had cleared and the detectors had finally shut up. "What the hell were you doing?" he laughed softly, nearly delirious with relief and happiness that he was okay. Nick didn't reply. He stood and stared down at the black, hard mess that he has removed from the oven. He looked so forlorn Monroe just wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, sounding like he was about to cry. "I just wanted..." He made a helpless gesture and Monroe took another look at the still-smoking mess. He had to look closely to realise that it was a cake tin. Then he understood.  
"Oh Nick..." He sighed. The Grimm wrapped his arms around himself and hunched his shoulders, as if trying to make himself as small as possible.   
"I bet Rosalie never messed up in the kitchen" he said unhappily and this time Monroe did wrap his arms around him.   
"You don't need to compete with Rosalie" he said gently. "I chose you, remember?" There was a little sniff from the man in his arms.  
"I love you, Monroe."  
"See? That's the best present I've ever gotten, right there!"  
"Happy birthday, Monroe."  
"Thank you, sweetheart."


End file.
